Love is stronger
by HollowKid
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was an average highschooler who was given the chance to help the world from Hollows. Rukia Kuchiki was the person who gave him the chance and Ichigo thought of every moment they had. After Rukia left to the soul soceity Ichigo has been heartbroken. What happens when she comes back? Watch the story.


Ichigo sat at his bed thinking if Rukia well ever come back to his Rukia stayed with her brother at the soul society Ichigo has changed and wants her to come back. He has been thinking for days, that turned to weeks, and then months. He could never get the feeling of her being gone out of his mind. He punched the wall and felt blood coming out of his knuckles and stopped. He looked like a mess, and he always thinks about her. Ichigo used to be different, but that changed that day...

_(Flash Back)_

_"I'm sorry Ichigo but you will have to leave.." Rukia told her friend who couldn't stop looking down._

_He felt angry because he didn't stop Rukia from staying. Instead of telling Rukia to stay Ichigo jut gave a good smile then said,_

_"If this is what you want, then thats fine.." Ichigo tried to stop his words from choking._

(Normal)

He knew that it was a mistake to let her go, but it was her choice to stay and he couldn't come through with having to change what she wants.

"Damn it!" currsed Ichigo who wiped the blood off his fists. He looked over to see Kon hiding behing a pile of textbooks.

Kon tried to get near Ichigo but then stopped when he saw anger within Ichigo's eyes. Kon tried to look at Ichigo and then spoke.

"Are you ok Ichigo? I know you are still sad about Rukia being gone, but you need to get over her." Kon tried to speak with his friend who was burying his head in his hands. "It's time to move on from her."

Ichigo stood up and went to the bathroom, turned on the sink and washed the blood off his hands. He splashed hisself with water and tried to hide his tears. Ichigo thought that he was halosanating when he saw tears. He went over to his bed and then went to sleep to try to forget. He entered into deep slumber and had a dream about Rukia.

* * *

_(In Ichigo' dream)_

_"Rukia, Don't GO!" Ichigo tried to chase his friend who was disappearing into darkness, getting farther away._

_"Goodbye, Ichigo..."_

_Ichigo kept running, he wasnt going to lose her again. He ran and ran untill his legs gave out. _

_"RUUKKIAAAA!" he punched the ground and cursed himself._

(Next Day)

Ichigo woke up and to his surprise he saw a note on his desk and read it.

* * *

_Dear Ichigo,_

_It is me Rukia. I know you have missed me so today after school go to the park and wait there. I hope that I haven't caused trouble to you. I really do miss you and I hope things will be different. Till' then_

_Ichigo._

_Love,_

_Rukia_

* * *

"I can't believe it, Rukia is back!" cheered Ichigo "Kon come on you and me will have a visiter!"

Before Kon could respond he got dragged into Ichigo's school bag. Ichigo got dressed and jumped out the window rushing to school. Ichigo made it to school and could have sworn he heard Rukia giggle in the corner. Ichigo smiled which he hasn't done in a while. The day went by quickly and Ichigo went to the park.

'I can't believe it, Rukia is back!' Ichigo thought to himself.

At the park from the corner of his eye he saw Rukia running to Ichigo. She gave him a hug and it was a day to remember.

Before Rukia could say a word Ichigo cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Rukia blushed and kissed him back.

"I love you Rukia, and I don't want to be away from you again!" Ichigo told Rukia.

He couldn't believe he aid that, that wasn't something he would say, but smiled at the sight of her.

"I love you to Ichigo!" Rukia told her new-found lover.

After Rukia explained why she stayed at the soul society, because her brother, Byakuya was ill. Ichigo forgave her and then he asked something that made her blush crimson red.

"Rukia, will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo told her looking to the ground to hide the blush.

"Yes Ichigo, Yes I will be."

Ichigo just closed his eyes sat down and they talked about how things have been.

* * *

My first story hope you all enjoy


End file.
